


Day Eighteen - Holding Hands

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [18]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Eighteen, Holding Hands: Your OTP holding hands. Why are they holding hands? Is it just because, or is one of them in danger somehow?





	Day Eighteen - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Have some linkpit

If you asked Link, he’d agree with you that Pit was very clingy. And that was very right.

Whenever Pit was around Link, he would immediately latch onto the hero’s arm, clenching onto his hand. When Pit was alone, he seemed to be fine (and he was) it was only when Link was close.

Most of the other Smash contestants knew of this and would chuckle at it, knowing fully well of the boys’ relationship and Pit’s clingyness. Sometimes they would tease the two.

Link made sure he was at least holding Pit’s hand whenever they were together to avoid getting attacked and toppled over by the angel.

It had happened before.


End file.
